Ojamajo Continued
by Fushi Gisou
Summary: The witch lady was screaming. Her voice was so gravely, it sounded like it hurt. She had floated into the air and landed as a green splatter, which probably hurt even more. R&R please!
1. Prologue: Enter Paru Haatoki

Ojamajo Continued

By Fushi Gisou

Hello! This is my first Ojamajo Doremi fanfic. It takes place after Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan, the fouth season. Oh, and if you don't know who Paru is, she's my fan character.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or "Magical DoReMi." I do, however, own Paru. No stealie!

PrologueEnter Paru Haatoki

(in Paru's point of view)

I am Paru Haatoki. I'd just moved to Misora in Japan. I thought I should just explore a bit...Until I found the magic shop that got me in a heap of trouble.

Let me explain. You see, summer vacation was going to begin in a few days. That was good, because being chucked into a new school, in a new town (heck, in a new COUNTRY, even), in the middle of the school year? Yeah. Bad. Good thing no one actually learns anything in the last few days of school.

So after my first day of not-exactly school, I decided to explore Misora... and found an old, phoney "magic" shop called MAHO-dou. It was even abandoned, and that's why I stopped there. Because I was hearing _voices _inside.

I pressed my ear against the door (it really needed to be replaced, it felt weak and rotted), and, sure enough, there were voices inside.

"Majorika, please! If somebody sees us..."

"Fine, Lala, I'll go back! I don't see why I can't even go back to _my shop."_

"If anybody finds out you're a witch..."

_Witch?_

"I said _fine!_ Let's go back to Majokai..."

_Majokai?_

I was really weirded out by now. All this talk of witches... I felt like I was falling, like the door was collapsing under my weight. Which, unfortunately, it actually was.

_Crash._

The door had completely fallen in, and I was lying, dazed, on top of it. I looked up. Big mistake. There was a tall figure standing over me, and she wasn't happy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the woman yelled. I winced at her harsh, gravely voice. I was scared. Really scared.

"G-go away!!" I yelled, trying to hide the fear in my voice and turn it into aggresion. "Leave me alone, you... you..."

I yelled the first thing I could think of.

"You witch!!!"

_Poof. _

The witch lady was screaming. Her voice was so gravely, it sounded like it hurt. She had floated into the air and landed as a green splatter, which probably hurt even more.

The splatter re-formed into a green frog-looking-thing with a purple crystal ball on a blue string around it's neck. Who knew a frog could look so furious.

"DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" the frog-looking-thing fumed. That voice was just sounding more and more painful.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unluckiest Pretty Girl

AN: Woohoo! I finished the prologue! Yay! Yay! And, uh... More yay!

Black-Ryo: Thanks for the review! I tend to make my stories funny, even if I don't try. So expect more humor in upcoming chapters.

CHAPTER 1: The Unluckiest Pretty Girl

(In normal point of view)

Doremi impatiently tapped her pencil against her desk. Just a few more minutes until the horror known as school was over... Then she'd be free! Until the next day.

On her last day of elementary school, Doremi had claimed to be the luckiest girl in the world because of her great friends. Or was that the happiest girl? She couldn't remember, it was all such a blur. Well, either way, she was niether now. Where were her great friends now, when she needed them most? Miles away. In different countries, different cities, and who knew where Onpu was now? Hazuki hadn't moved, but she and Doremi weren't all that close anymore, since they went to different schools now.

Now, nearing the end of her first year of junior high, Doremi was certain that things would only get worse. The 8th grade group of "populars" had immidiately shunned her, because of-- why else?-- her hairstyle. But of course Tamaki instantly became one of them. _Who _cares _about personality? All populars care about is how you dress and look! _Doremi thought mockingly. Tamaki had just gotten worse and worse. Doremi even heard some of the boys call her _Tamecchi. _She sure deserved _that_ nickname!

Doremi groaned silently, and doodled reminders to get rid of her dumb hairstyle. She definitely needed to change it; she'd worn her hair like she did since third grade. She put her fingers through her red hair buns. _Yup. Definitely going to get rid of these horrible things, _she thought, _gonna try to be popular, and maybe make a friend._

"Make a friend," of course, referred to the fact that Doremi hadn't made a single friend all year. Sure, Kotake still followed (more like stalked) her around, but she wouldn't consider _him _a friend. No way! Maybe if he stopped calling her "Dojimi." _Maybe._

There was one person who was still her friend, possibly in more ways than Aiko, Onpu, and the others. Oh, he was _definitely _her friend. But she hadn't seen him in a really long time. She started doodling his name on her paper that she was supposed to be doing.

_A...ka...tsu...ki... _Doremi then proceeded to draw Akatsuki himself on her paper, though it ended up looking more like a giraffe. She then labeled the picture, "Akatsuki-kun, giraffe or"...?

Or... friend? Nah. Best friend? Better. Wizard? No way. Atsui-- NO!

Doremi almost fell backwards in her chair. How could she even _think _that?! Akatsuki-kun... "Atsui"?! No way! Never! No! Just... no! ...Well, maybe.

Oh, that was why. Akatsuki. Atsui. The words just _sounded _alike. That was the only reason she thought of that word. Not because he was _actually _atsui. At she was _not _blushing right now. It was just her imagination. _Please just let it be my imagination..._

_Briiiing!_

"The bell!" Doremi whispered. She messily gathered her books and handed in her paper. Hopefully the teacher would have no idea who Akatsuki-giraffe-kun was.

So Doremi started walking home, wishing that the few days of school before summer came would go by faster. Thoughts of Akatsuki forced their way into her mind again.

She remembered when the MAHO-dou was a flower shop, and the day Akatsuki first came in. He was there to buy flowers for somebody, and that somebody turned out to be Doremi herself. That was probably one of the best moments of Doremi's life...

Then there was the day where she, Aiko, Hazuki, and Onpu had found out that Akatsuki-kun, Fujio, Leon, and Tooru were magicians. The FLAT4 tried to take Hana-chan, and were forced to fight... Both sides surrendered, but Doremi hated having to be against Akatsuki...

Doremi hit herself on the head. "Stop that!" she said. "You're probably never going to see him again, so just stop thinking about him and _move on!"_

_I've probably wandered off and gotten myself lost, since I haven't paid attention to where I've been going for the last half-hour..._

She looked up to see where she had wandered off to, and was suprised at what was in front of her.

An old magic shop called the MAHO-dou.

------

AN: Phew! Chapter one is done, too! Hooray! But I'm not putting chapter two up so easily... Nope, I demand at least THREE more reviews before I put it up! So start reviewing.

Oh, and if you don't know what "atsui" means, it's kind of a pun... But it's Japanese, so look it up:P


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Paru

Yes, I realize it's been over a month since I last updated this story. Well... I suck. xD

Oh, and if it seems like I've given up this fanfic... Well, no. I have no intention of dropping this fic. Ok?

So, finally, chapter two!

CHAPTER TWO: Meeting Paru

This particular old magic shop happened to have no door. Or, well, it did, except it had been pushed in from the outside. Dented old hinges lay scattered along the ground.

"Wh-what happened?" Doremi said quietly. "Did someone break in? It looks like someone was hitting this door with a sledgehammer!"

"Eh? Is someone there?" Doremi heard a voice from inside.

_So someone _DID _break in! _Doremi thought. _Should I call the police? ...Then again, the MAHO-dou has been abandoned for a while, so what's there to steal? _"But..." she said out loud, "then why would someone..."

It was then that the person who was inside came out. She was rather short, and had long, light pink hair. She wore an oversized blue shirt that almost touched her knees. "Oy! Ricchan! There's someone here!"

_Ricchan?_

"Will you stop calling me that?!" a gravely voice called back.

"Wait..." Doremi muttered. "Majorika?!"

"Eh? So you know the frog, too?" the girl asked. "That means you're a witch, right?"

Doremi froze. _This isn't happening. "Frog"? "Witch"? ...witch frog...?_

"Cool! Another one! Ricchaaaan! There's another witch here!!" the girl called.

"WHAT?!" the gravely voice yelled. A green blob hopped into the doorway. "Doremi?"

"Oh! You know each other already!" the girl said. "Yay! That's great!"

"Paru, shut up," Majorika groaned. She turned to Doremi. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same thing?" Doremi asked. "I thought you went back to Majokai."

"She _did,"_ Lala said, coming to the doorway. "Then she was going on about how she missed the MAHO-dou, and wanted to come back, and--"

_"SHUT UP," _Majorika muttered.

"I... see," Doremi said slowly. _So that's what happened... And that's probably where this girl came in. _"So, you're Paru?" Doremi asked.

The girl nodded. "Paru Haatoki. But," she said cheerfully, "just call me Paru! Or Paru-chan. Or... anything else."

"O...kay," Doremi said. "Ah, I'm Doremi Harukaze."

"Do-chan!" Paru said happily. "Can I call you that?"

"Um..."

"Yay!!"

Majorika sighed. "Doremi, you are NOT becoming a witch apprentice again. You would already be a witch if you'd chosen to live in the Majokai."

"But that's not faiiiir," Doremi whined.

"Life isn't fair," Majorika said.

Doremi lifted the frog off the ground. "Pleeease?" she whimpered, pretending to be on the verge of tears.

"Put me down!" Majorika yelled.

"Ricchan, you're no fun," Paru muttered.

Doremi had an idea.

"Ohh, so you're Ricchan?" she said slyly. "What a great nickname. Oh, it's perfect."

"Don't call me Ricchan," Majorika grumbled.

"...Ricchan."

"Shut up."

"Ricchan."

"I said, don't--"

"Ricchan."

"I'm not Ricchan!" Majorika tried to squirm out of Doremi's grip.

"...Really?" Doremi asked. "Well, I'm _not _a witch apprentice, so I suppose we're tied."

"You're not a witch apprentice and you never will be!!"

"So I guess I'll have to hang out here and call you Ricchan?"

"NO!"

Doremi shrugged. "Well, if you don't like me calling you Ricchan, I can bring you over to Pop so you can be called_ Bunyu-chan."_

Majorika froze. "No. No, don't."

"You sure?"

Majorika remembered the time where Doremi had accidentally sold her to Pop. This was before Pop was an apprentice herself, so Pop thought Majorika was a toy, and named her "Bunyu-chan." It was the worst two days (the first being the day Majorika was sold, the second when Pop brought her to school) in the witch frog's life.

"Cuz, you know, Pop would just _love _seeing Bunyu-chan again--"

"DON'T." Majorika said loudly.

"Then let me be a witch apprentice again." Doremi said casually.

"NO."

"Fine, enjoy your new life as a toy," Doremi shrugged. She began to walk away, still holding Majorika.

"WAIT!" Majorika screamed. "DON'T!"

"It's Ojamajo or Bunyu-chan," Doremi said. "Take your pick."

"C'mon, Ricchan, it'll be fun!" Paru said. "Aren't you the one who missed how things used to be?" she added, even though she was completely in the dark about how things used to be.

Silence.

"You drive a hard bargain," Majorika grumbled. "Fine. You can be a witch apprentice again ON ONE CONDITION!" she yelled, stopping Doremi from celebrating. "We need to see Joou-sama about this."

"Oh," Doremi muttered. Joou-sama definitely wouldn't let Doremi be a witch apprentice again without a very good reason. A _very,_**very **good reason.

The one thing she needed. A reason.

--------------------------------------------------

"Again, Majorika?"

Majorika bowed. "I'm sorry, Joou-sama. I should have been more careful."

Joou-sama looked at Doremi. "Why are you here?"

Doremi winced. "Well... Paru gets to be a witch apprentice, so I thought that... I could be one again."

She wondered how Joou-sama would respond. A long explanation of why Doremi couldn't be a witch apprentice, or a flat-out refusing?

Niether.

"Doremi," Joou-sama said, "you have unfinished business with magic. You're going to need magic on your side."

"Wh-what?" Doremi stammered.

Joou-sama handed Majorika what looked like a small cabinet. "I wish you best of luck. Farewell."


End file.
